


Texts At University

by Avangee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avangee/pseuds/Avangee
Summary: He opened his phone to turn off his notifications, very keen on ignoring whatever it was Phil made the "Yo Bitch" ringtone go off about. However, when he happened to glance at the text Dan almost dropped the phone."I want to fuck u against the wall, my dick sliding in and out of that tight ass while i leave dark bruises all over that pretty neck of urs."





	Texts At University

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @validdan on tumblr

Dan was trying desperately not to fall asleep again in his intro to law class, but the professor's voice was just so soothing and the lecture hall was so warm. He was about to pass out when his phone went off, effectively waking up the entire class and earning a disapproving glare from Professor Ligouri. Of course Phil just had to text him right then, the very embarassed student was actually angry at Phil for that. Phil was probably just asking for the hat he had left in Dan's dormroom yesterday when they collabed, or something like that. He opened his phone to turn off his notifications, very keen on ignoring whatever it was Phil made the "Yo Bitch" ringtone go off about. However, when he happened to glance at the text Dan almost dropped the phone. 

_"I want to fuck u against the wall, my dick sliding in and out of that tight ass while i leave dark bruises all over that pretty neck of urs."_

Dan wanted to send something dirty back, but he couldnt find the words. He tried typing out _"why dont u come over here and fuck me while everyone in this lecture hall hears u moaning my name"_ but then deleted it all, fearing that the sext wasn't even meant for him. With that in mind, Dan decided to focus on Professor Ligouri again. 

After about two minutes of Dan being an actual good student and taking some good fucking notes on law, he felt his phone vibrate underneath his leg. Dan knew it was probably Phil again, but what if it was his mother and she was dying in the hospital and wanted one last hug. He couldn't possibly ignore it, so he unlocked his phone and saw another text from Phil, and a photo attachment Dan was slightly scared to load. 

_"Baby y dont u help me with this"_

Dan watched the loading circle over the attachment, waiting, but also trying to listen to his professor speak about how important it was for the class to read the first four chapters of the textbook. It loaded, finally. And there Dan saw the first hard dick that wasn't his, he couldn't help the way his skinny jeans were getting tighter from it. 

The picture was one of the hottest thing Dan had ever seen, Phil had a pale hand wrapped around his cock, it looked like he was still pumping it. Dan could see a bead of precum around the head. The student couldn't take it anymore, he had to touch himself. Dan hurridly gathered all of his stuff and placed it conviently over his dick while he ran out of the lecture hall. 

He made it to the bathrooms in record time, immediately locking himself into a stall. 

_"U kno this is dan right?"_ He texted, to settle the suspicion in his mind. He wouldn't be too suprised, yeah he had a little crush on Phil but they hadn't really done anything except kiss one time while they were both pretty trashed. 

The reply came immediately _"Yes danny now tell me, do u like this? Seeing my cock on ur phone. Are you reaching into ur pants to relive urself rn? Do u want to play with me?"_

_"Oh god yes phil."_

Dan had already taken out his hard dick, he was pumping it slowly. Already whimpering at the sloghtest touch. He turned his phone around, holding it high above him to get his face and his dick in the shot and opened the camera app. Dan started to take the picture when he got a better idea. Checking under the stalls first to see if there was anyone in the bathroom with him, he pressed record. 

"Ph-phil" Dan whimpered towards the camera, biting his lip seductively as his hand spread precum over his dick. 

He stopped recording before going farther, he wanted to wait to see what Phil would do after being sent the video. Without checking the video, he sent it with the message _"i wish it was ur hand that is playing with me. I want to suck ur dick. Want to choke myself on u as u cum down my throat then i want u to fuck my ass with ur fingers, stretch my hole until u can thrust inside me until u make me cum from only ur dick"_

Dan was kind of regretting his decision to sext Phil but, frankly, he was too horny to care at that moment. He wanted to cum. He wanted Phil's words to make him cum. 

_"Are u alone in that bathroom?"_

_"Yes."_ Dan replied, not knowing where Phil was going with this. 

_"Ur so hot. Plz pick up."_

Dan wasn't going to not pick up when Phil called. So he swiped the screen, almost dropping it with how much force he was using. He positioned the phone against his shoulder and ear, and sat on the toilet seat, a hand on his dick and the other pinching his nipple. 

"Dan, b-baby boy. Talk to me, what are you doing?" Phil moaned through the phone, his voice was husky and breathless, it turned Dan on even more than his use of baby boy did. 

"I-i'm rubbing my dick, it's so wet for you and I'm playing w-with my nipples. I would be fingering myself if I h-had any lube. I would be digging my fingers around, trying to find that spot that would make me s-scream your name." 

Dan couldn't even think as he felt his legs shake, he wanted Phil so badly right then. He doesn't know how they went from bestfriends to phone fucking in a matter of minutes, but he isn't complaining. 

Phil was moaning, loud and Dan lived it, " I have th-this big, bright pink dildo I w-would love to shove inside you. I keep imagining you riding it while I fuck y-your throat. I b-bought it for you, actually, but I w-was too scared to give it to you l-last week."

Dan could see Phil walking into a sex shop and buying Dan a dildo, he could see himself bouncing up and down on the plastic dick while he swallowed Phil's. He wanted that, and with that image in his head he came, all over his jeans with a loud, girly moan.

"Ph-phil you made me make such a mess all over myself. I'm going to have to make you cum on your jeans next time, maybe if you want I could lick it all off. You'd look so pretty under me, while I licked you througj your jeans." Dan wanted to make Phil cum, he wanted to force it out of him, to hear his moans. 

"After I lick it all off, I'd finally lick your dick. I would make it hard again in my mouth, I'd love to feel your dick grow inside my mouth and then right when you are about to dirty my throat with your sweet cum, I would take it away. I wouldn't let you cum until you were up my ass, making me cum with every thrust. Overstimulating me until I would do anything just to have you keep doing it. Then, I would let you cum, but I wouldn't let you stop until you fill my body with your cum. I want you to fuck me full." 

Phil let out a shriek and moaned, he had been breathing hard while Dan spoke and when he moaned Dan knew he was going to make all of that happen. Dan wanted Phil to fuck him. And as he hung up the phone, he was on his way to Phil's house. So he could do just that. 

Dan's phone went off while he was driving, the notification for Phil's text. It said _"bby. Im hard again i want u to come over here so i can fuck u"._


End file.
